Four mechs one femme, and a father and son
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: This takes place after Two three four little sparklings, and youngling, Optimus is a father now and the twins and thier gang want to help Optimus with the sparkling, it may result in disaster, Will Optimus's sparkling survive through war and will the boys and Optimus protect him to no end, and what if the boys cam to Earth with team prime.
1. Chapter 1

"Primus he's only been online for a 10 months, how much cry can he have!" Sideswipe tiredly whined whacking his helm against a wall.

"I know, when will he ever stop!" Sunstreaker added.

"Oh stop it you two, we were all sparklings once" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm at the twins.

"Yeah every bot except you, I'm pretty sure you were born old and crazy, ha ha OW!" Sideswipe laughed as he got smacked in the helm by Ratchet.

"watch it!" Ratchet snapped at the idiot twin.

"He cries all night!" Sunstreaker continued to complain.

"Twins if you were forced out 5 months early, and survived, I'm sure you'd be screeching all night to" Ratchet growled.

"Yeah, did we give you sleepless nights?" Sideswipe asked.

"No actually you were past that age but some nights yes because you'd pull stupid scrap" Ratchet cursed.

"Ha ha we were awesome" Sunstreaker laughed.

"Ratchet I fed him changed him tried to rock him back to recharge and he just wont shut up!" Elita snapped comming into the med bay with her sparkling.

"Whoa..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both went wide opticed, this sparkling was making Elita crazy.

"Alright alright, just calm down don't fear them, they can sense it" Ratchet said taking the sparkling from the femme.

"You just have to be calm don't let the stress get to you, if you're calm thier calm..."

"When are you ever cal..."

"Shut up Sideswipe!" Ratchet quickly snapped shutting the silver twin up.

"Shh it's ok Bumblebee" Ratchet cooed rubbing the tiny sparklings back, lulling Bumblebee into recharge.

"Here you go, you'll probably have to feed him later, try holding to close to your spark that should calm, but get as much rest as you can" Ratchet whispered after a few minutes after Bumblebee fell into recharge Ratchet handed him back to Elita.

"Thank so much" Elita whispered taking her sparkling back and quietly leaving the med bay.

"Ok problem solved twi..." Ratchet turned around to find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on the ground leaning against eachother against a medical berth.

"Yeah I supose recharge would be a wise choice" Ratchet sighed at his adopted sons and turned the med bay lights off and made his way to his own berth to get his own recharge.

"Where's Optimus been?" Jazz asked Elita who was currently feeding Bumblebee.

"Working hard, mostly in the field with Ironhide" Elita sighed.

"Oh hope he's alright" Jazz said looking at the other side of the room.

"He comes back today and gets to stay for a while, Bumblebee will be happy about that, but I have to leave for a while though" Elita said removing the bottle from her sparklings mouth.

"That's good to hear, not that you have to leave though, that sucks, do you and Optimus ever get the chance to be together with your sparkling?" Mirage asked sitting on the other side of Elita.

"Yes but it's rare we ever do" Elita sighed looking down at her bright opticed son.

"War is cruel..." Jazz shook his helm.

"May I hold him?" Mirage asked with a smile.

"Yes you may" Elita smiled, gently handing Bumblebee to the red spy.

Mirage carefully took the tiny sparkling and cradled him in the crook of his arm.

"Aw you're getting a little bigger" Mirage cooed giving Bumblebee a small tickle.

"Yeah he sure has taken a long time to grow, it's been 10 months and he's just starting to babble, has he crawled yet?" Jazz asked a question no one really wanted to ask Elita or Optimus knowing thier sparkling was going to have problems to begin with anyway.

"No not yet I hope he does soon but he hasn't gone for check up today so I'll ask Ratchet when he might start" Elita took a few cycles to answer Jazz's question.

"Sorry Elita, I didn't mean to upset you" Jazz apologized.

"No it's ok Jazz you wanted to know" Elita smiled.

"Elita bring Bumblebee to the med bay please" Ratchet's gruff old voice came over the intercom.

"Can we come?" Mirage asked giving Bumblebee back.

"Sure why not" Elita shrugged walking down the hallway with Jazz and Mirage.

"Hey Guys!" the twins and Arcee jumped beside Jazz and Mirage, following the three towards the med bay.

"Hello!"

"Off to the med bay we go!" The boys sang smiling at Bumblebee who watched and giggled at them dancing around Elita.

Elita warmly smiled at the young mechs as she opened the med bay door to find her sparkmate standing waiting for her with a big smile.

"OPTIMUS!" All five young adults squealed hugging the prime.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped reaching for his returned father.

"Hello boys, and Arcee" Optimus chuckled hugging them back.

"Hello Elita" Optimus smiled hugging his sparkmate.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee happily chirped as Optimus took him from Elita.

"And hello to you to little one, you've gotten bigger" Optimus cooed holding Bumblebee playfully above his helm.

"Glad you are, back Optimus" Elita said as Optimus continued to coo to his son.

"Yes I'm thankful I get to see my family" Optimus signed wrapping a free arm around his sparkmate.

"Yes but it is only for a brief moment as I have to leave now" Elita sighed with sadness.

"Yes...I'm sorry...please be safe" Optimus sighed giving Elita a kiss on her helm.

"I will try" Elita said leaving the med bay.

"Bye Elita come back soon!" The boys and Arcee called after the femme.

"Now I called Bumblebee in for a check up" Ratchet said taking Bumblebee from Optimus.

"Nice Ratchet just steal a sparkling from a prime" Jazz teased the medic.

"Oh shut up I'm doing my job" Ratchet growled as he scaned Bumblebee.

"You're a sparkling thief, that's not a very good job" The twins joined in on teasing.

"Alright everything as healthy as it can be for Bumblebee" Ratchet told the prime.

"Ratchet is he going to crawl or talk at all?" Optimus warily asked.

"Yes just give it a few more months he'll figure it out, do not worry Optimus" Ratchet smiled trying ro comfort the prime as he handed him back his son.

"Ok" Optimus sighed looking down at his happy sparkling.

"Yeah, Doctor miracle knows best" Arcee pointed out, making Ratchet smile.

"Yeah hatchet knows best even though we don't usually listen to his reason" Sideswipe chuckled making Ratchet shake his helm and roll his optics.


	2. Distractions

few weeks later

"I'm bored..." Sunstreaker whined.

"Lets pull a prank" Sideswipe eagerly suggested.

"No!" All four disagreed.

"There's got to be something we can do..." Jazz whined throwing his arms down.

"Yeah, like what?" Mirage sighed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Arcee scoffed just then the door opened.

Ratchet walked in the rec room to see peds on the back of the couch.

"The hell are you five doing hanging upside down?" Ratchet dared to ask, walking to the front of the upside down bots.

"We're bored" Sunstreaker told the medic.

"So you hung upside down?" Ratchet crossed his arms raising an optic ridge.

"No we're thinking, and hanging upside down helps the boys think cause then they have all thier energon running to thier processors" Arcee explained, making Ratchet chuckle and shake his helm.

"...That is so onot true!" Sideswipe growled after a few moments.

"Why don't you five go to Optimus's office he's got Bumblebee, maybe you can help watch Bee so Optimus can work.

"Great idea!" all five bots quickly slid off the couch making Ratchet jump back into a wall, as they ran off to the primes office.

"Primus freaking crazies..." Ratchet shook his helm.

"Work work work that's all you!" Jazz complained.

"Yeah do you ever get a day off?" Sunstreaker added.

"Yes...I just have to finish these data pads then I'll be done, having all the free time to be with you and Bumblebee" Optimus sighed watching the five explore his office.

"Ok well to speed things up we figured we could take Bumblebee until you're done" Arcee said, picking Bumblebee up out of a crib.

"Hmm...I don't know...you think you five can handle him?" Optimus asked not to sure about letting the boys sparkling sit.

"Yeah it'll be fine, plus we have all the old timmers to help us" Jazz waved off the question.

"Ok, the supplies is in the rec room...be careful with him please!" Optimuscalled after the excited happy young bots.

"We will!"

Bumblebee looked around the rec room with a look of confusion and fright wondering why he was taken away from his father, he looked to see five bots sitting around him chatting, he knew one of them was part of his family, and he knew the rest of them Optimus said were family too, but not seeing Optimus or Elita anywhere Bumblebee got scared and started to cry.

"Uhoh...uh guys" Mirage was the first to notice Bumblebee's tears.

"What's Mirage?" Jazz answered.

"Little sparkling here is starting the water works..." Mirage pointed out.

"Aw Bee come here, what's the matter?" Arcee cooed picking up her nephew.

Bumblebee instintivly curled up against Arcee's chest the beat of her pulsing spark soothed him and stopped his cries.

"Maybe we should try to get lil Bee to crawl?" Jazz suggested.

"Good idea" Arcee nodded placing Bumblebee down on his stomach.

"Come on buddy, come to uncle Sideswipe" Sideswipe cooed trying to get theconfused sparkling to crawl.

"Come lil dude we know you can crawl, you just need to unlock it" Jazz added.

"Yes Jazzz Bumblebee has powers locked up in his processor" Arcee rolled her optics.

"I'm just tryin to encourage lil Bee" Jazz shrugged.

"Hey what's his favorite toy?" Sunstreaker asked rummaging through a small box of sparkling toys.

"Hmm I think it was his keys" Arcee thought out loud.

"I can't...wait the kid has his own keys?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No Sunny they're a toy" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Oh...well I can't find them" Sunstreaker sighed taking every toy out of the box.

"Sunny..." Mirage pointed to Arcee swinging the keys.

"Oh... never mind" Sunstreaker laughed sitting beside Sideswipe.

"Arcee" Sideswipe waved his servo waiting for Arcee to pass the keys to him.

"Alright little guy come get your keys" Sideswipe dangled the keys infront of the sparkling who giggled and reached for the colorful keys.

"You're going to have to crawl to get them" Sunstreaker said cooed giving Bumblebee a small nudge.

Bumblebee clicked and pushed himself onto his hands and knees and quickly fell back on his stomach.

"Oh almost come on lil Bee try again" Jazz encouraged.

Bumblebee tried again and got a few inches, and continued his way.

"Awesome you're almost there come on" Sideswip continued to coo as Bumblebee started to get the hang of it.

"So close just a couple more crawls, Bee keep going!" Mirage and Arcee cheered.

"Yeah...ok... you just going to crawl right past me...alright...sooo... I'm guessing you don't want these" Sideswipe said holding up the keys as Bumblebee cruised right past him.

"Very good little one!" Optimus cooed promptly picking up Bumblebee.

"Oh that's who you were going after" Sideswipe chuckled standing up to see Optimus and Ratchet standing behind them.

"Did The boys and aunty help you crawl?" Optimus happily cooed as Bumblebee playfully smacked his battle worn chest.

"Da da da da!" Bumblebee cooed continuing to smack Optimus's chest.

"Aw he said da!" Arcee and the boys squealed.

"I'm proud of you little one!" Optimus cheered hugging his tiny son.

"Yay we can start teaching him how to speak!" Sideswipe excitedly announced.

"Yeah and nothing from your filthy mouths" Ratchet scoffed.

"we're pretty good compared to Ironhide, if any bad words come from Bee it's cause he learned it from Sunny or Ironhide" Sideswipe laughed.

"Shut the frag up!" Sunstreaker growled punching his twin.

"Ow! ha ha see" Sideswipe laughed.

"Aww looks like someone is tired" Arcee said watching Bumblebee yawn.

"Looks like it's time for a nap" Optimus sighed happily as he turned to go put Bumblebee down for a nap.

"Da da da da!" Bumblebee started to cry and fuss, reaching for the boys and Arcee.

"You can play with them later, after a nap" Optimus calmed Bumblebee before leaving.

"That's so cute, don't you think Sideswipe" Arcee sighed watching Optimus leave with Bumblebee.

"Sideswipe?" Arcee called turning to the twins to see why she didn't get an answer.

"You know these things are actually quite entertaining" Sideswipe said examining the toy keys.

"you think you could distract a con with them?" Sunstreaker asked also watching the keys.

"They distracted me" Sideswipe shrugged putting the keys down.

"Primus how could I raise such idiots..." Ratchet sighed face palming.


	3. Teaching skills?

A month later

"He talked, oh let me hear him Optimus" Elita excitedly spoke on the monitor.

"Ok ok, Bumblebee come here little one" Optimus cooed picking up his son who was currently crawling around by his peds.

"Da da da da" Bumblebee babbled as he was lifted.

"Aaaw, our little Bumblebee is growing" Elita cooed watching on the monitor, her son giggle in her sparkmates servos.

"Yeah and he's crawling everywhere now, so now we got to make sure he dosen't run off on us" Optimus joked with his sparkmate.

"I can't wait to see you both, I come back in two months...it's a long time, but I'm hoping by that time you've taught our little sparkling how to walk and talk" Elita smiled trying to keep it a happy moment.

"I promise when you come home you will have a tiny yellow sparkling running to you for a hug" Optimus promised his sparkmate.

"Ok I'm going to be looking forward to that moment" Elita sighed ending the call.

"Lets go see what your uncles and aunty are up to" Optimus sighed leaving the comunications room.

"Aaaaah!"

"Boys get back here!" Prowl yelled from the middle of the hallway.

"Ha ha...come get us Prowl!" the boys laughed continuing down the hallway.

"Never mind...lets go see aunty Arcee" Optimus turned away from the scene and walked towards the rec room where he hoped Arcee would be.

"Ugh I hate doing reports...ah!" Arcee jumped as felt something crawl onto her lap.

"Ha he got you" Optimus chuckled sitting beside the surprised femme.

"Scrap Optimus" Arcee laughed as Bumblebee sat on her lap and smiled at her.

"I was going to say hi to the boys and you, but the boys were on the run so that was out, so we came to find you" Optimus explained as Arcee handed him her reports.

"Yeah I figured that much, I could hear Prowl from in here" Arcee laughed.

"I don't know or want to know what they did to him, all I know is I don't want to have to call them to my office" Optimus put his servos up.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll grow up at some point... maybe" Arcee rolled her optics as she bounced Bee on her knee.

"They may be immature, but none the less they are very caring mechs that would do anything for you" Optimus reassured the femme.

"Yeah..." Arcee sighed with a giant smile.

"And I know you have an interst in one of the twins" Optimus said making Arcee change her expression from happy to embarrassed.

"No I don't!" Arcee scoffed looking away from Optimus.

"Sorry didn't mean to hit a nerve" Optimus chuckled at the femme.

"No!" Bumblebee giggled playing with one of Arcee's servo.

"Ha ha that's right Bee" Arcee chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"I'm sure you'd rather talk about that type of stuff with Elita" Optimus joked with Arcee.

"Yes I would thank you for noticing that, plus I'm not even sure if Si...if he's mature enough to even think about femmes" Arcee said watching the boys come jumping into the rec room.

"I'm sure I could pull some strings for you" Optimus suggested to the nervouse femme.

"No...not while I'm in here that would be awkward!" Arcee whispered to Optimus as the boys came over.

"Hey Arcee, Optimus, hey little Bee hear you're starting to talk!" Sideswipe said poking Bumblebee's stomach reciving a small giggle.

"Yep you five get to help me have him walking and talking by the time Elita gets back" Optimus said as the boys all sat beside him and Arcee on the couch.

"Alright how long we got?" Mirage asked.

"Two months"

"That's to much time" Sunstreaker complained.

"Ha ha we'll get him movin and talkin before ya know it" Jazz chuckled as Bumblebee crawled onto his lap.

"Thank you for your help you five" Optimus thanked the enthusiastic mechs and femme.

"Hey you helped raised us, we get to help you raise yours" Sideswipe told the prime.

"That's a part of growing up is raising your own little one, and of course getting help from the family" Ironhide said walking up to the group.

"Click click click chirp!" Bumblebee crawled onto Optimus's lap, and looked up at him like he was trying to talk to Optimus.

"Looks like he's having a conversation with you Optimus" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yeah...but I don't speak sparkling" Optimus sighed petting Bumblebee's helm.

"That's when you teach them how to speak" Ironhide hinted.

"Yeah, when ever we started chirping and clicking you all ran for the hills" Sunstreaker laughed.

"Yeah well we all knew that you were plotting your crazy ideas" Ironhide scoffed giving Sunstreaker a playful smack on the back.

"Da da da da" Bumblebee cooed at Optimus.

"We'll teach you how to speak soon..." Optimus sighed getting up from the couch with Bumblebee.

"We can watch him well you get him a bottle" Sideswipe offered getting up with the prime.

"Thank you, you guys got him to crawl maybe you can get him to say something defferent other then da" Optimus said handing his tiny son to the silver twin.

"Alright we'll see what we can do, but no promises" Sideswipe laughed sitting himself and Bumblebee on the ground.

"What are you going to get him to say?" Sunstreaker asked sitting to the left of his twin.

"I don't know, help me out guys" Sideswipe sighed turning to the others.

"No! Bumblebee giggled playing with his peds.

"Hey he said no, does that count?" Jazz called over to the prime in the kitchen part of the rec room.

"No he said that already" Optimus called back.

"Try and get him to Say Elita or Optimus or something" Arcee suggested sitting on the other side of sideswipe.

"Ok hey Bee can you you say Elita, El-li-ta, come one Bee try it" Sideswipe pronounced trying to get the occupied sparkling to say his mothers name.

"Come on Bee pay attention" Sunstreaker said waving his servo infront of Bumblebee's face getting his attention.

"Elita is to hard for him lets try something different" Mirage complained.

"No Elita is easy, Elita is to easy come on" Arcee waved Mirage off.

"Lita" Bumblebee quietly babbled as he smacked his toy keys on the ground.

"What you want to try Optimus, it's harder then Elita" Jazz argued.

"Lita..." Bumblebee giggled shaking his keys in the air.

"No it's not, Optimus seems pretty easy" Mirage argued back.

"Optimus, Elita, Optimus, Op-ti-mus, do you hear the difference, dude?" Jazz broke down the name so the spy could hear the differences.

"Opt...Lita?" Bumblebee said quietly, as he turned his attention to the arguing mechs and a femme.

"Lita n Opt!" Bumblebee squealed playfully crawling onto Arcee's lap.

"Lita Lita Opt!" Bumblebee giggled waving his keys.

"Guys guys, shut up for a minute and listen" Arcee shut the arguing four up and pointed to Bumblebee who happily sat on her lap.

"Opt Lita Opt Lita Lita!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled happily trying to hand his keys to Arcee.

"Hey, we taught him somethin!" Jazz cheered.

"Optimus hey here listen" Sideswipe said taking Bumblebee and giving him to Optimus.

"Opt Lita!" Bumblebee squealed waving his arms.

"Great job little one!" Optimus praised his sparkling.

"Opt Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked reaching for the bottle in the primes servo.

"You guys are wonderful teachers, keep it up" Optimus praised the boys and Arcee.


	4. A day with Hide

a week later

"Opt Opt, Lita?" Bumblebee squeaked crawling over to the leader.

"Not for a while little one" Optimus sighed picking up his son that crawled onto a data pad he was currently working on.

"Opt?" Bumblebee giggled mixing things on the data pad Optimus had in his other servo.

"Bumblebee...I had that almost finished..." Optimus sighed examining the now scrambled cybertronian on the data pad.

"Da da da!" Bumblebee happily cooed hugging Optimus.

"You are a handful little one" Optimus playfully cooed putting the data pad down to tickle his tiny son.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter as he tried to shieldthe tickles.

"Knock knock" Ratchet said walking into the primes office.

"Hello Ratchet, what brings you here?" Optimus asked stopping the tickle fest.

"Bored, so I thought I'd come check on you and the sparkling" Ratchet shrugged.

"You're bored?" Optimus chuckled.

"Yes, I didn't know how boring it could be without the boys and Arcee, running wild around here" Ratchet laughed leaning against a wall closest to Optimus.

"Yeah well they will be back soon they only have a few days in the field" Optimus reminded the medic, as he got up.

"Yeah I know, and then we hear thier famous crazy stories about how they slaughtered this con and blew up that con" Ratchet rolled his optics getting off the wall.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked reaching for Ratchet.

"Oh yes hello sparkling" Ratchet cooed taking Bumblebee from Optimus, playfully holding Bumblebee above his helm.

"I'm getting a lot of reports of less decepticon activity, is that true?" Optimus asked as they made thier way down the hallway.

"I do not know call Mirage get him to go to base b to report to us" Ratchet said leading Optimus to the communications room.

"Prowl get Hound and a team to get more imformation on why the decepticons have slowed down on thier attacks, I want know what they're up to" Optimus ordered as he walked up to the main computer beside Prowl.

"Yes sir, I'll tell Hound right away" Prowl said quickly leaving the room.

"Ratchet I need a full report from your field medic team in the triage facilities" Optimus told the old medic.

"Sure thing Optimus, and what about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked trying to hand the primes son back.

"I'll have to find someone to watch him, I cannot at the moment" Optimus sighed taking his son back.

"Like who everyone's busy" Ratchet scoffed.

"Is Ironhide off?"

"Sure I'll watch the little fellow" Ironhide cheerfully replied taking the sparkling from the prime.

"He shouldn't be any trouble" Optimus told the weapon specialist.

"I'm sure he wont" Ironhide smiled.

"Opt?" Bumblebee whimpered looking back at Optimus.

"It's ok little one, uncle Ironhide is going to watch you for a little while" Optimus cooed.

"Come on lets go play something or watch a holo vid" Ironhide cooed turning to leave.

"Oh and Ironhide" Optimus called before the black mech left.

"Yes?" Ironhide responded turning to see the prime.

"No shooting range please" Optimus reminded.

"I wasnt going to take to the shooting range, I already went there and broke everything" Ironhide scoffed leaving the room.

Optimus sighed rolling his optics and shaking his helm, as he turned back to the main computer.

Bumblebee was quietly laying in the crook of the large mechs arm, Bumblebee was kind of frightened by this mech, giving the fact he has only seen this mech, he looked scary but he acted friendly, Optimus seemed to be friends with this mech that eased some of Bumblebee's concerns, plus the boys and Arcee seemed to like this bot, even if he was a little rough with them at times.

"You're quite for a so called babbler" Ironhide chuckled as they entered the rec room.

"Ga..." Bumblebee quietly replied as Ironhide sat him down in the middle of the couch and switched a sparkling friendly holo vid, before going into the kitchen area.

Bumblebee was entertained by the video only for a brief moment before he decided to crawl over to the couch arm closet to the kitchen.

"Opt?" Bumblebee gurggled as he looked over the arm to watch Ironhide preparing a bottle.

"No I'm Ironhide" Ironhide warmly corrected.

"Ionhide?" Bumblebee mispronounced tilting his helm.

"Yeah that's it kid you got it, for what you can pronounce" Ironhide cheered from the kitchen.

"Ionhide!" Bumblebee squeaked happily, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes and who are the boys?" Ironhide cooed trying to get Bumblebee to get used to speaking.

"Ionhide!" Bumblebee giggled hitting the couch arm.

"No that's me, the boys Are Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker" Ironhide corrected the tiny enthusiastic sparkling.

Bumblebee sat and gave Ironhide a puzzeled look.

"Ok how about your aunty Arcee?" Ironhide cooed walking over to the confused sparkling.

"Ionhide!" Bumblebee happily squeaked.

"Ok lets try something" Ironhide sighed sitting on the couch, letting Bumblebee crawl onto him.

"Ok look who's this?" Ironhide asked making the holo vid pull up a picture of Elita.

"Lita!" Bumblebee excitedly announced.

"Good, how about him" Ironhide said pulling up another picture this time of a Optimus.

"Opt!"

"Good now how about her, her name is Arcee, she is your aunty" Ironhide said pulling up a picture of Arcee.

"Cee?" Bumblebee slowly pronounced.

"Yes that's a good sparkling" Ironhide praised switching the photo.

"This is Jazz" Ironhide pointed to the holo.

"Jazzy!" Bumblebee cooed clapping his servos.

15 minutes later

"Hey Ironhide what you up to?" Streetwise asked walking over to the weapon specialist.

"Teaching Bee how to speak" Ironhide answered.

"Yeah like what?" Streetwise smiled sitting beside the weapon specialist who was currently feeding the yellow sparkling.

"So far he's got most of our names" Ironhide said.

"Yeah wha. are you going to teach him next, some of your famous curse words?" Streetwise joked.

"No, Ratchet, and the runts creators would have my head" Ironhide chuckled.

"No I'm just going to teach him the basics so he can start communicating with us" Ironhide explained.

"Good for you Ironhide, I'm sure prime will apreciate it" Streetwise said leaving the rec room.

"Yeah...I guess after nap time huh" Ironhide quietly chuckled looking down at the recharging sparkling in his arms.


	5. Welcome back

Two months later

"Opt Lita come now?" Bumblebee eagerly chirped bouncing up and down in his fathers arms.

"Soon little one, be patient" Optimus chuckled at his excited sparkling, to be honest he was excited to, this was going to be the first time he and Elita got to spend time as a family with Bumblebee.

"It take to long..." Bumblebee complained squirming to go down.

"Sometimes things take time little one" Optimus happily sighed, placing Bumblebee down.

"You two standing here because?" Sideswipe said from behind.

"Swipe!" Bumblebee squeaked quickly trying to push himself to his wobbly legs, but ending up landing on his little butt.

"Hello Sideswipe, we are waiting for Elita" Optimus answered taking Bumblebee's tiny servos and helping his sparkling walk towards the silver twin.

"Awesome, great to hear!" Sideswipe happily replied egerly picking Bumblebee up.

"So where's your..."

"Twin, he's down there arguing with Prowl" Sideswipe pointed down the hallway.

"Not going to ask any further about that" Optimus shook his helm.

"Yeah that'd be a good answer" Sideswipe chuckled petting Bumblebee's helm.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Optimus asked looking around.

"Mirage and Jazz are at the shooting range, Jazz wants to know how good Mirage is at snipping" Sideswipe shrugged.

"What about Arcee?" Optimus continued to make conversation.

"I don't know I hope she's around" Sideswipe smiled.

"I'm sure she is" UOptimus chuckled at the young mech.

"What's so funny?" Sideswipe laughed raising an optic ridge.

"You like aunty Cee!" Bumblebee squealed smacking Sideswipe's servos.

"What no I don't!" Sideswipe said in a defensive tone.

"If Bumblebee sees it and he dosen't even understand it, I'm sure everyone can" Optimus chuckled.

"You think so?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes" Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well I don't see a problem with that, what's not to like about Arcee, she's an awesome caring and loving femme, she's assertive, she knows what she wants, and she can hold her own, she might just be the best femme out there" Sideswipe expressed the femme he liked.

Optimus smiled and gestured his helm behind Sideswipe.

"Oh hey Arcee..." Sideswipe turned to see the navy blue femme standing behind him with a giant smile.

"Was all that true?" Arcee asked looking Sideswipe in the optic.

"Y...OW!" Sideswipe yelped as Bumblebee stabbed one of Sideswipe's fingures with his keys.

"That is not a key hole!" Sideswipe whined shaking his servo as Arcee giggled at him.

"Come here you!" Optimus playfully growled taking the giggling Bumblebee from Sideswipe.

"So?"

"Yeah yeah it was, Primus that kids got a good hit..." Sideswipe answered, hissing in pain.

"Well that's cause he drew blood he hit an energon line" Arcee smiled and pointed out as energon oozed out of Sideswipe's fingure.

"What!?"

"Bumblebee, say you're sorry to you're uncle!" Optimus scolded holding Bumblebee by the doorwings.

"Sowey..." Bumblebee squeaked looking back at Optimus for approval.

"It's alright just do that to Sunstreaker next time" Sideswipe sighed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Ok" Bumblebee happily squeaked

"No" Optimus shook his helm.

"So where's my welcome hug?" a familiar femmes voice came from behind all the commotion.

"Lita!" Bumblebee squealed squirming frantically.

"Go see Elita" Optimus smiled helping Bumblebee toddle over to Elita

"Hi sweetie!" Elita cooed promptly picking Bumblebee up and hugging him.

"He kept asking for you the whole time" Optimus sighed happily, hugging his sparkmate.

"Hey we missed you to!" Sideswipe whined gesturing to himself and Arcee.

"Aw I missed you guys too, I missed all of you" Elita chuckled hugging Sideswipe and her sister.

"I see you two are getting together I think that's adorable" Elita smiled at the two young adults.

"Uh... um..." Sideswipe stuttered looking back at Arcee then Optimus and Elita.

"Yeah I geuss we are" Arcee shrugged and smiled at Sideswipe.

"Yeah!?" Sideswipe excitedly asked.

"Yes" Arcee nodded.

"Awesome, this is a great day!" Sideswipe cheered hugging Arcee.

"So it is" Optimus smiled at Elita and Bumblebee.

"Yay!" Bumblebee gurgled clapping his tiny servos.

A few hours later

"So hows everything since I've been gone" Elita asked helping her son toddle across the floor to Arcee.

"Crazy in a way that's not" Arcee sighed.

"...You're going to have to explain that one to me" Elita shook her helm.

"Well the activity with the cons as you know has been wierd, and that's making everyone crazy, we've got the spies out there trying to dig up any imformation, and that's taking a big risk because they got to go places where cons are and it's life or death there..."

"You're worried about Mirage" Elita sighed.

"Yeah, he's our best friend, sure he dosen't say much but when he does it means something, he's always been there for us and I don't know how the twins and Jazz could handle with lossing him, he's been thier brother from the start" Arcee explained.

"Arcee Mirage is one of the best spies out there, if you keep thinking negative you're not going to get any relief" Elita advised to her sister who caught Bumblebee before he fell.

"You're right but I still worry" Arcee sighed.

In the twins room

"Dude does that mean you're going to spend more time with her then me?" Sunstreaker whined.

"Sunny I spend the same amount of time with you and her, I don't see what the difference is going to be" Sideswipe sighed shaking his helm.

"Big difference, she's not just your friend she's a special friend" Sunstreaker replied.

"Sunstreaker she's not going to tear you and me apart you're my twin and if she dosen't like it well then that's her loss" Sideswipe reassured his twin.

"Really?" Sunstreaker asked calmly.

"Yeah, you're my brother, I don't know if she's going to be with me forever" Sideswipe told the golden twin.

"Ok just wanted to know..." Sunstreaker smiled.

in the rec room.

"Hey wakey wakey" Sideswipe whispered shaking Arcee awake.

"Huh, wha?" Arcee opened her optics to see Sideswipe.

"Hey you guys decide to join Bumblebee's nap or did he just tire you two out that much?" Jazz chuckled looking at the two femmes that fel into recharge on the couch with a sparkling as Elita woke.

"Yeah...do you know much of a chatter storm this little guy can make" Arcee yawned getting up from the couch.

"Hey the kids expressive right lil Bee?" Jazz cooed.

"Ga!" Bumblebee nodded sliding off the couch.

"Yeah we all knew he would get talking eventually, and end up like a chatter box like Sideswipe" Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"Hey!"


	6. Stab a Sideswipe

"Cee!" Bumblebee squealed toddling over to the femme holding her arms out.

"Look at you go!" Arcee cooed catching Bee in her arms.

"Hey what's going on?" the twins asked as Jazz Mirage, and them walked into the rec room.

"Bee can tell you" Arcee smiled.

"Me walk now!" Bumblebee announced toddling over to the boys.

"Aw that's great Bee!" Jazz cooed as Bumblebee grabbed onto his leg for support.

"Does this mean we have to chse you now?" Sideswipe chuckled pokin. Bumblebee's stomach.

"Yeah swipe!" Bumblebee giggled grabbing the silver twins fingure.

"Hey as long as it's not those keys" Sideswipe chuckled as Bumblebee hugged his fingure.

"Hello" Optimus greeted walking into the rec room.

"Opt!" Bumblebee squealed reaching for the prime.

"Hello little one, so what are you all up to today?" Optimus asked taking Bumblebee from Sideswipe.

"We were just going to hang with Bee, teach him a few games, you know besides stab a Sideswipe" Sunstreaker replied resting an arm on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Yeah we could always play the other version" Sideswipe smirked.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Sunstreaker dared to ask.

"Scratch Sunny's new paint job" Sideswipe said holding the keys.

"Oh no I don't think that game would be fun...cause someone would be offlined by the end of it" Sunstreaker waved his servos and gave Sideswipe an evil look.

"Just the normale sparkling games nothing to do with whatever these two idiots say" Arcee said gesturing to the twins.

"Ok well have fun, Elita and I will be around so just call if you need something" Optimus said handing Bumblebee to Arcee before leaving.

"Alright Bee what game do you want to play?" Jazz cooed.

"Peek boo!" Bumblebee giggled giving a little demonstration of peek a boo.

"I've got a better game then that" Sideswipe announced.

"Primus, what ever it is it better be sparkling safe" Arcee sighed.

"It's totally harmless, Hide and seek, we used to play it all the time" Sideswipe laughed.

"Ok what do you think Bee?" Arcee asked the sparkling in her arms.

"What go seek?" Bumblebee asked tilting his helm.

"It's when someone counts to a certain number, while you go hide, and when they stop counting they go and find you, if you're the last one to find you win" Sunstreaker explained.

"You wanna try lil Bee?" Jazz asked happily.

"K!" Bumblebee clapped.

"Ok Mirage you're it" Sideswipe told the spy.

"Why me?!" Mirage complained.

"Cause you always win mr. invisible!" Sunstreaker laughed leaving with the others.

"Fine what ever..." Mirage growled turning around to count.

"Come on Bee in here" Arcee cooed waving Bumblebee into a small storage room in the hallway, figuring it was a good safe place for Bumblebee's first time.

"Ready or not here I come" Mirage sighed over the commlink.

Arcee shut the storage rooms door making it dark, that's when Bumblebee started to freak.

"No!" Bumblebee cried squirming in Arcee's arms.

"What what's the matter Bee?" Arcee whiapered trying to quiet down the sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"Bee what's the matter?" Arcee asked turning on a light that seemed to sooth Bumblebee.

"Hmm.." Arcee thought to herself and turned the light back off reciving frightened cries from Bumblebee again.

"Ok we'll keep the light on" Arcee cooed to Bumblebee, wiping the tears away.

"out?..." Bumblebee cried pointing to the door.

"Ok Bee" Arcee said walking out of the storage closet into the hallway where the twins and Jazz jumped out of a room and tackled Mirage who was currently searching through the hallway.

"AH, PRIMUS!"

"Ha ha got you!" The twins and Jazz laughed hysterically.

"Why do you guys always do that, it's not hide and go tackle?" Arcee said walking up to the four on the floor.

"It's just an added bonus to the game" Sunstreaker laughed.

"Oh well in that case I'll help you finish" Arcee said placing Bumblebee ontop of the pile of mechs.

"Me win!" Bumblebee laughed throwing his arms up.

"Alright your turn to come find us Bee" Sideswipe said taking Bumblebee off of him.

"I no know how count" Bumblebee shook his helm as they walked back into the rec room.

"Hmm ok then, here when you feel this ball bounce into you come find us" Mirage said showing Bumblebee the ball.

"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Ok now turn and close your optics and don't peek" Arcee said positioning Bumblebee to face the wall.

"Ok go I'll catch up" Mirage said.

about ten seconds after everyone left Mirage gently rolled the ball at Bumblebee and turned invisible.

Bumblebee giggled and turned and toddled off out of the rec room taking a few tumbbles but that didn't stop the enthusiastic sparkling.

"Send Mirage out again..."

"Cee!"

"He seems to..."

"Swipe!"

"Be getting..."

"Jazzy!"

"The most..."

"Sunny!"

"Imformati..."

"Miage!"

"Primus who's yelling!" Prowl growled finally losing his cool and walking out of the conference room into the hallwaywith Optimus in tow.

"Cee!?"

"Primus, you're little one is already pulling the boys, yelling when a meeting is going on" Prowl sighed watching the sparkling toddle down the hall yelling for the boys and Arcee.

"Continue the meeting, I'll be right there" Optimus to.d the annoyed officer.

"Fine... don't take long and miss the meeting" Prowl sighed walking back into the room.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was suddenly picked up.

"What are you doing yelling in the hallway!?" Optimus cooed craddling Bumblebee.

"I play hide seek!" Bumblebee giggled grabbing onto one of Optimus's fingures.

"So I hear" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee's energy slowly drained.

"Optimus are you going to come back or what?" Ratchet asked walking up to the prime in the hallway.

"Yes, but the boys and Arcee are hidding waiting for Bumblebee to find them" Optimus sighed showing the CMO the sparkling slowly falling into recharge.

"No they're not" Ratchet said pointing behind the prime where four mechs and femme were standing

"Yeah we figured Bee either got lost or tired" Jazz shrugged.

"Good you five are just in time for a meeting come on" Ratchet said waving the fiv that rolled thier optics, into the conference room.

"Why'd you bring him in here, you could have put him in his crib if he was that tired" Elita told Optimus after he walked up to her.

"Well I didn't want to keep the meeting waiting to long, he wont make much noise" Optimus brushed off his sparkmate.

"Yeah sure..." Elita rolled her optics.


	7. Something so little

"I hate meetings they're so boring..." Sideswipe whispered to Arcee.

"It'll be over soon" Arcee sighed.

"Over it just started!" Sunstreaker laughed sarcastically.

"Sunstreaker be quiet" Jetfire shushed the golden twin.

"No you!" Sunstreaker growled crossing his arms sitting back in his chair.

"Hey Mirage psst Mirage!" Sideswipe whispered getting the bored red mechs attention.

"What?" Mirage whispered.

"Go open and close the door" Sideswipe whispered his plan.

"Why can't you do it?" Mirage asked.

"Cause I can't turn invisible" Sideswipe quietly growled.

"Fine" Mirage sighed with a small laugh turning invisible.

"Sideswipe, did you talk him into doing something!" Arcee growled as Mirage vanished beside her.

"Yeah, but nothing big" Sideswipe laughed as the door suddenly opened getting everyone's attention.

"...Anyway... reports from the air say..." Prowl started as the door shut.

The sound of the door shutting waking Bumblebee up, while the twins and Jazz laughed.

"...Say the decepticons ar focu..." Prowl started again on,y to have the door reopen as soon as he spoke.

Ratchet thought it was a glitch in the door system until he lookedover to where the boys where sitting, only to see Arcee Jazz and the twins, no Mirage.

"Mirage stop fragging around with the door and go sit down!" Ratchet yelled unhappily.

Mirage laughed shutting the door, and went back to his seat where got high fives from the twins and Jazz, Arcee just simply rolled her optics.

"Continue Prowl" Optimus sighed sitting the now awake Bumblebee infront of him on the conference table.

"Hey lets see if Bee will crawl over to us" Sunstreaker said nudging Sideswipe with his elbo.

"And how are you going to do that, by shouting his name across the room?" Arcee scoffed as Prowl put up a holo vid of schematics.

"No we can just show him these" Sideswipe said holding out Bumblebee's toy keys.

"What you carry those around now?" Jazz asked.

"No Bee had them and he gave them to me I forgot to put them back" Sideswipe snorted.

"Ok go ahead lets see if it works" Mirage shrugged.

"Bee..." Sideswipe whispered showing the sparkling at the other end of the table his favorite toy.

Bumblebee chirped and happily crawled his way over to the boys and Arcee, crawling over data pads and reports.

"Primus!"

"My reports!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus and Elita called running along side oppiste sides of the table.

Bumblebee gurgled as he happily reclaimed his toy, before Optimus grabbed him by his doorwings.

"Bumblebee no" Optimus scolded.

"Boys smarten up!" Ratchet smacked all four of them with one servo.

"Oooow..." all four boys whined holding thier helms.

"Optimus maybe it's best if you just take Bumblebee out" Prowl sighed.

"No he'll behave now" Optimus promised going back to his seat.

"Optimus..." Elita called.

"He'll be fine" Optimus refused to leave his sparkling.

"The south side of simfur has been over run by decepticons and we..."

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee happily gurgled smacking his keys on Optimus's servo, making everybot including Elita except for the boys and Arcee, turn to Optimus with a glare.

"I'll just...yeah..." Optimus embarrassedly said leaving the room.

"I told him to when he brought him in..." Elita shook her helm.

"Ga da da da" Bumblebee cooed trying to give Optimus his keys.

"How can something so little cause so much trouble" Optimus sighed walking into his room.

"Opt!" Bumblebee giggled as he was placed in his crib.

"Lay down little one, take a nap" Optimus cooed getting Bumblebee to sit.

"Opt!" Bumblebee continued to giggle throwing his keys out of his crib.

"What is it little one?" Optimus sighed picking the keys up off the floor.

"Wove you!" Bumblebee squealed clapping and playfully stomping around in his crib.

Optimus sighed and smiled at his tiny son, giving the keys back to Bumblebee.

"Love you to little one" Optimus cooed trying to leave.

Bumblebee quickly noticed Optimus was trying to leave him, and wondered if he did something wrong that would make Optimus leave him.

As soon as Optimus shut the door he could here Bumblebee's desperate cries for someone to come pay attention to him, Optimus didn't want to leave Bumblebee alone, but the sparkling needed to learn to coax himself to be independent and learn to sooth himself.

Optimus eventually unwillingly left to go back to the meeting, leaving Bumblebee to cry himself into recharge.

A few hours later

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called trying to get the sparklings attention.

Bumblebee slowly looked up at him then turned away and went back to his toys.

Optimus sighed he didn't know his sparkling could already get upset at him.

"Optimus just give him a hug, he's a sparkling" Ratchet laughed at the prime.

"I was getting to it" Optimus chuckled picking Bumblebee up and hugging him.

"Aw now that's sweet" Jazz cooed.

"Yes isn't it" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee hugged his helm.

"Aw man to bad there's a war, we could have taken Bee on tour" Jazz complained.

"Yeah well the war can't last forever" Mirage shrugged.

3 years later

Boom!

"Yeah what was that about the war not lasting forever!" Jazz yelled over explosions.

"Yeah I take that back!" Mirage yelled back just dodging a bullet.

"If you two are done your tea party some cover fire would be great!" Arcee yelled.

Base

"Pleeeeeease..."

"No Bumblebee" Elita shook her helm at her tiny sparkling.

"But I can help Opt" Bumblebee continued to argue.

"You're not training to go to war, you are a very tiny sparkling and very fortunate to be alive, you came into this world bearly surviving, I do not wish to see you like that again" Elita said holding Bumblebee by his shoulders.

"But I wanna help" Bumblebee sighed.

"Bumblebee help us know that you are going to listen and not throw yourself into danger" Elita told her son.

"I'm gonna be a scout, Lita" Bumblebee said still trying to convince his mother that he could be a soldier.

"Bumblebee ok look, lets see what your father thinks of this" Elita growled pulling Bumblebee down the hallway by his doorwings.

"Ow ow Lita ow ow mommy!" Bumblebee whined as he was draged down the hallway.


	8. Many battles

"Optimus!"

Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl jumped as Elita exploded through the door.

"Elita this isnt a good time we are just descusing the allspa..."

"No I don't care we talk now!" Elita snapped pulling Bumblebee up.

"...Yes we do" Optimus sighed waiting to here what Bumblebee did now.

"Our son, our 3 year old son!, wants to throw himself into the war!" Elita shouted making Prowl and Ironhide back up.

"I wanna help, I wanna be autobot" Bumblebee innocently told Optimus.

"Bumblebee...I do not wish to throw you into the war at such a young age, but...Ow!" Optimus started to talk to Bumblebee until Elita kicked him.

"Does that deserve a but!?" Elita growled at Optimus.

"But... I don't think training for something minor would harm you" Optimus said getting another kick from Elita.

"Training leads to battles Optimus!" Elita screamed.

"Elita training him to be a scout is nothi..."

"Shut up Ironhide!"

"Yes ma'am" Ironhide lowered his helm backing away.

"Elita you and I both know that this war is going to sooner or later throw Bumblebee into it and he's either going to be prepared or unprepared" Optimus said gesturing to thier son who stood a little distance away.

"Ok...ok...but promise me you and are going to protect him at all times in the field and out of the field!" Elita cried.

"Yes I promise" Optimus said hugging Elita.

"Now how about you take Bumblebee to Ratchet, so he can get those dents taken out of our little ones doorwings" Optimus chuckled letting Elita go.

"Yeah I, most definetly" will Elita laughed looking at thier son that was staring at them with worry and fright.

Yes you can train" Optimus told Bumblebee, reciving a hug from the small sparkling.

"Ok come with me" Elita laughed taking Bumblebee to the med bay.

A few months later

"Alright lil Bee you know what you're doing?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah Ino Jazzy" Bumblebee said to the happy mech.

"Alright good, then I don't have to run it through again" Arcee laughed wrapping an arm around Bumblebee.

"Opt already told me bout the big mission thingy" Bumblebee told Arcee.

"He did, well I'm sure he gave you more info then I did" Arcee cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah he did, but that k Cee" Bumblebee smiled.

"Haha, Alright come on we better get moving little guy" Arcee cooed escorting Bumblebee out of the base with a team.

"It Shouldn't be to much trouble in tyger pax, but I'm not going to say that will be true" Jazz said waving to Arcee and Bumblebee.

Iacon

"Primus do you think the cons are going to let up?" Sunstreaker yelled across the battlefield.

"Nope, do we have any explosives!" Sideswipe yelled.

"I got three gernades!" Jazz answered.

"Then use one and make us an exit!" Mirage yelled.

"On it!" Jazz said throwing all three.

"You idiot, we didn't mean use all of them!" Sunstreaker screamed as the ran off.

"Well it made an exit didn't it!" Jazz said following the twins and Mirage.

"Wonder how Arcee and Bee are doing, I hope they're safe" Sideswipe said as the drove through the broken speedway.

Simfur

"Optimus we're getting over run!" Ratchet yelled.

"Give the orders!" Ironhide yelled firing at the cons trying to over run them.

"Get ready to launch!" Optimus yelled.

Tyger pax

"You, scout, as worthless as you are, your big mouth seems to have an idea on where the allspark is!" Megatron hissed tightening his claws around Bumblebee's neck.

"I wasnt talkin to you, and if was, I not tell you nothing!" Bumblebee rebelled.

"Oh right you were talking to this femme that I will offline if you do not give me the imformation!" Megatron yelled holding his sword to Arcee's neck.

"Bee he's already taken your arm, don't tell him, don't worry about me!" Arcee yelled.

"Well what's it going to be scout, no point in lying I know the Allspark is near" Megatron growled.

"I..."

As Bumblebee was about to speak, a huge explosion went off followed by a glow firing into the sky.

"Optimus you stupid prime how easy it will be to simply fly up and get it!" Megatron laughed tossing Bumblebee to the ground.

"Not going to happen!" Bumblebee said jumping into Megatron, interrupting the warlords transformation.

"You little, you cost me the allspark" Megatron yelled with great fury, grabbing Bumblebee by the neck.

"Good, means I did somethin good, those my last words to you meanie, you're no worth talking to anyway!" Bumblebee remarked.

"That's where you're wrong, you're voice isn't worth hearing!" Megatron hissed crushing Bumblebee's voice box.

"Now lay here and die!" Megatron cackled flying off, leaving Bumblebee laying lifelessly on the ground and Arcee tied and unable to help the tiny sparkling.

Simfur

"Somethings wrong" Optimus thought outloud.

"What, what is it?" Ratchet asked in concern.

"Bumblebee...he's hurt!" Optimus announced after digging deeper into the pain he was getting in his spark.

"Lets go then!" Ratchet said Transforming and following Optimus.

Tyger pax

"Hello, anyone alive!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Please someone be alive!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Over here!" Arcee's voice came from up ahead over the lifeless shells.

"Arcee!" Sideswipe yelled quickly releasing Arcee from her bonds.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked rushing over with Sunstreaker and Mirage.

"Fine, but..."

"Arcee!" Optimus and Ratchet called rushing over.

"Optimus Bumblebee is hurt!" Arcee announced pointing over to where Bumblebee lay.

"What happened?" Mirage asked as Optimus and Ratchet riushed over to Bumblebee.

"Megatron was here questioned and tortured us with his troops, Bee was questioned last but by Megatron" Arcee explained with tears.

"I need to get him back to Base where I can stablize Bumblebee or he's not going to make it" Ratchet told the six as Optimus picked Bumblebee up.

"Why did Megatron go here..." Jazz wondered as they rushed back to base.


	9. So much news

"Oof!" it was deja vu all over again for Ratchet, all seven bots, five mechs but this time two femmes, recharged on the floor against the med bay door, until Ratchet opened it of course.

"I have good news and bad" Ratchet sighed, very unhappy.

"The good news would be nice" Elita said, picking herself up off the floor.

"He's alive but it's going to be a long recovery" Ratchet told his good news.

"Long recovery was that the bad news?" Sideswipe asked.

"No" Ratchet shook his helm making Optimus and Elita exchange sorrow filled looks.

"His arm was easy to repair, his voice box how ever was crushed beyond repair, I had to remove what was left of it, leaving him without voice" Ratchet shook and lowered his helm.

"No, Ratchet there has to be someway he can speak" Elita asked.

"He will how ever be able to talk through computerized beeps and whirs and what not, if he wants I will install that for him, he will get used to them over time, but right now he has not gained enough energy to quite understand anything yet so either I or the boys and Arcee will tell him of his lost voice" Rathet explained further.

"Yes Ratchet, Elita I Arcee and the boys shall give him the news" Optimus finally spoke up.

"Can we see the lil guy now?" Jazz asked a question everyone wanted to know.

"Yes you may he quite dazed and confused, don't be surprised if he dosen't understand or listen" Ratchet warned as all seven walked up to the medical berth where Bumblebee's beaten frame lay.

"Damn Megatron..." Sunstreaker cursed seeing the huge scar over Bumblebee's throat.

"Bumblebee may be tiny but he's strong enough to get through this" Sideswipe reassured everyone who nodded or closed thier optics silently.

The next day

Bumblebee tiredly opened his optics to see he was lying in the med bay, Bumblebee turned his helm as a sharp pain raced through his throat after making the movment, after a few moments of searing pain, Bumblebee could see that he was hooked up to wierd medical mechines he knew one of them was pumping energon into him but, Primus new what the other ones were for, Bumblebee then focused on Ratchet who was quietly sitting at his computer working, the medic looked very exhausted from work, Bumblebee tried to call Ratchet but all he got out was a very painful squeak.

"Bumblebee what are you doing awake, you need the recharge" Ratchet said in a calming tone.

Bumblebee let out a few squeaks that soon turned into cries from the pain being to much.

"Do not try and speak sparkling, you are only damaging yourself more" Ratchet sighed wiping the tears off of Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee not remembering much on his last battle, desperately wanted to know why he could no longer speak.

"You weren't supposed to wake until after two days" Ratchet sighed sitting beside the sparkling.

Bumblebee continued to try and comunicate that ended in more tears and coughing.

"Ok Bumblebee I know Elita and Optimus and the others wanted to tell you this" Ratchet started after he calmed Bumblebee down.

"You no longer have a voice, your voice was damaged in battle...to damaged, I cannot repair it" Ratchet told the sparkling who listened and gave a very depressed look and turned that look to the ground.

"How ever" Ratchet started getting Bumblebee's attention.

"I can after your throat recovers, I can implant a modulator that will allow you to use beeps and whirs and other buzzes" Ratchet said showing Bumblebee the modulator.

Bumblebee poked at it gently then looked up at Ratchet, honestly he didn't want to talk through annoying beeps, he wanted nothing more than his real voice back.

"It's up to you Bumblebee if you want I will gladly do the operation, but if you do not want we will gladly honor your decision" Ratchet explained gently patting Bumblebee's helm before getting up.

Bumblebee watched as Ratchet walked away going back to his work, Bumblebee really did appreciate Ratchet's offer, but he wanted some time to think about it.

"How about you think about it as you're recharging" Ratchet said noticing Bumblebee drifting in and out of recharge.

Bumblebee sighed and turned his helm facing the ceiling, he didn't want to recharge, to many thoughts were going through his mind, soon Bumblebee driffted off into recharge without knowing.

A few hours later

"He woke a while ago" Ratchet told the Prime that stood over his sparkling on the medical berth.

"I thought you said he wakes after tomorrow?" Optimus asked.

"He's still very dazed I could see that, but Bumblebee seems to do things early" Ratchet shrugged.

"What if he wakes again?" Optimus asked turning to the medic.

"It will only be for a brief moment, he will fall back into recharge" Ratchet explained.

"Ok" Optimus sighed and nodded.

"And unfortunately I had to be the one that explained Bumblebee's inability to speak, and and the only way to help him communicate" Ratchet sighed.

"...I understand he must have been very stressed when he woke" Optimus shook his helm.

"Yes he was but I told him to think about the operation, I can move him to yours and Elita's room if you would like, it would probably make Bumblebee more comforatble instead of spending the next few nights in the med bay alone" Ratchet suggested to the prime.

"I think that would be a excelent idea" Optimus smiled to the medic.

Another hour later middle of the night

Bumblebee woke letting out a robotic whine and slowly looked around seeing he was in his creators room, Optimus and Elita were currently recharging, and Bumblebee did not want to wake them, Bumblebee took a few moments to push himself into a sitting position, he knew he wasnt supposed to get up and walk but Bumblebee didn't want sit around forever and do nothing, Bumblebee slowly and painfully slid off his berth onto his peds, Bumblebee did not know how weak and tired he was instantly after touching the ground his tired legs gave out.

Bumblebee squeaked as he was cought by a pair of strong servos before he could hit the floor.

"You shouldn't be up little one" Optimus cooed hefting Bumblebee into his arms.

Bumblebee let out a robotic warrble and rested his tired helm on his fathers shoulder.

"What is he doing up he's supposed to be recovering" Elita yawned sitting up.

"He was trying to escape!" Optimus playfully cooed, making Bumblebee give a small robotic laugh.

"Well in that case he better come recharge with us so he dosen't" Elita cooed as Optimus sat down on the berth.

"You have to recharge though" Optimus told Bumblebee as he laid back down.

Bumblebee nodded, and curled up into a comfy ball between Optimus and Elita quickly falling into recharge shortly after he laid down, Optimus and Elita both smiled and fell back into thier own recharge.


	10. Back up again

"Aw hey Bee" Arcee greeted walking up to the sparkling in the berth.

Bumblebee slightly turned his helm and waved to acknowledging the femme that stood beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Arcee asked noticing Bumblebee looked a lot then he was a few days ago.

Bumblebee sighed and looked towards the door wanting to be free to run around.

"I could ask Ratchet if you can walk around?" Arcee said noticing what the yellow sparkling wanted.

Bumblebee lit up and eagerly nodded his helm after the navy blue femme suggested asking the old medic to let him walk around, after all the only thing that was really hurting was his throat, but he was still to dazed to notice his other pains.

"Ok I will be right back don't run off without me" Arcee smiled walking off to find the medic.

Bumblebee couldn't help but smile he was hoping the cranky old medic would let him move around, he felt fine.

"Alright Bee he said yes, but he told me to give you rests every now and then" Arcee explained reentering the room.

Bumblebee sat up with help from Arcee as she lifted him off the berth and carefully placed him down, Bumblebee held onto Arcee's leg for support, only for the first few steps, soon after getting out of the room his systems woke up a little more, allowing him to walk with a little more ease, but he still clung to his aunty for support.

As they made thier way down the hallway, Bumblebee let out a squeak followed by a cough as he tried to talk to Arcee.

"Bee don't try and speak, use text" Arcee sighed to the small sparkling, as they entered the rec room.

/I don't like not speaking/ Bumblebee let out a robotic warble as Arcee planted him on the couch, before grabbing them some energon.

"Well why not get the modulator Ratchet offered to put in" Arcee suggested handing Bumblebee one of the energon cubes.

/Yeah noying beeps and whirrs, I'm thankful, but don't know if I wan it/ Bumblebee sent his text to Arcee as she sat beside him.

"That's understandable Bee, we are most certainly not trying to force anything on you" Arcee reassured the young scout.

Bumblebee painfully nodded and took a sip of energon before coughing it back up.

"Bee you ok?" Arcee asked grabbing a cloth and wiping the energon off Bumblebee.

/It hurts to swallow/ Bumblebee coughed trying to ignor the pain.

"Sorry Bee, I'm sure there's some way to feed you" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee handed her back his energon.

/I'm not hungry no more, forget bout it.../ Bumblebee gave a robotic sigh, curling up in the couch corner.

"Alright Bee, just let me know when you are, you want to watch a holo vid?" Arcee asked switching on the holo screen.

/Sure.../ Bumblebee tiredly whined watchig the holo vid.

Arcee sighed seeing the depression in the small sparkling, both of his creators were currently out in battle for the next few days while Bumblebee stayed and recovered, Arcee knew Bumblebee felt alone in his current situation, this being his first major injury, being his first permanent injury, she could see in those droopy optics, that the sparkling was not getting the rest he needed, night terrors were probably the reason why, on that thought the boys just happened to stroll into the rec room obviously lookin for some energon.

"Hey there you are" Sideswipe said walking up to Arcee.

"Yeah I'm watching Bee" Arcee said pointing to the sparkling driffting in and out of recharge.

"Aw poor lil guy is exhausted" Jazz cooed getting a close look at Bee.

"How are ya Bee?" Sideswipe asked kneeling down infront of the spot where Bumblebee sat.

/Tired n hungry, but don't wanna eat/ Bumblebee texted the silver twin.

"Why not Bee you need the nourishment" Sideswipe said grabbing Bee and energon cube.

/Cause my throat hurts when I try n swallow/ Bumblebee complained pushing away the cube.

"Well try a differen't way then" Mirage taking the energon, told Bumblebee.

"Yeah warm it, that should sooth your throat" Jazz said taking the energon from Mirage and warming it for Bumblebee.

"Here now try" Sunstreaker said taking the energon and handing it to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stared at it for a brief moment and then his hunger got the best of him and he took a small sip of the warmed energon, wich actually made his throat feel better like the boys predicted.

"Better?" Arcee asked, recieving a smile and a slow nod from the hungry sparkling.

"There you see Bee, every problem has a solution" Sideswipe told Bumblebee who happily drank his energon.

Bumblebee mulled over the last words that Sideswipe had just told him, and thought deeply about getting the modulator so he could communicate in some form of sound.

Later after playing with the boys and Arcee, Bumblebee decided to go see Prowl, just to say hi and see how the crazy rule bot was doing.

Bumblebee walked into the communication room where Ironhide Ratchet and Prowl where talking, using the wall to support himself, Bumblebee didn't want to interupt the bots so he quietly after many attempts climbed onto a large nearby chair and waited for the old mechs to finish whatever they were talking about.

As Ratchet and Ironhide spoke, Prowl noticed the tiny sparkling sitting patiently in a nearby chair behind the two speaking with him.

"Hang on a minute Ratchet" Prowl said stopping the medic from talking as he made his way over to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee what are you up to sparkling?" Prowl cooed kneeling down infront of Bumblebee.

/I wanned to come see you, and say hi/ Bumblebee smiled at the officer.

"Aw hello to you to, that's very nice of you Bumblebee" Prowl smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Why arent you hanging out with Arcee and te boys?" Ironhide asked turning towards the sparkling.

/They had to go do reports/ Bumblebee gave a robotic sigh.

"Optimus and Elita are out for the next little while" Ratchet told the black and white mech.

"I see, so you must be bored huh?" Prowl asked Bumblebee who nodded in respons.

"Well I can take him to the shooti..."

"No he is not ready for that yet, and Arcee was supposed to be watching Bumblebee!" Ratchet growled at Ironhide.

Bumblebee rolled his optics as the three started to argue, Bumblebee didn't want to be a burden to them so he carefully slid off the chair ready to leave.

"Go take a nap Bumblebee it will be for the best" Ratchet said picking Bumblebee up.

/I'm not tired though/ Bumblebee argued as he was carried out of the communications room and into Optimus and Elita's.

"That's a load of scrap and you know it" Ratchet said placing Bumblebee in his berth.

/Fine.../ Bumblebee rolled his optics and made himself comfy.

"Have you thought about the modulator?" Ratchet asked.

/Yeah.../ Bumblebee nodded.

"And?"


	11. Decisions

/Yeah I'll get the mod...thingy mabobber?...but I wanna wait until Opt and Lita get back/ Bumblebee warbled to the medic.

"Altight Bee I'll do it when your throat is healed enough, it should be by the time Optimus and Elita get back" Ratchet chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Now rest please" Ratchet said leaving the room letting the sparkling fall into recharge.

"Hey Ratchet Bee recharging now?" Sideswipe asked the medic that came out of the sparklings room.

"Yes twins he is, you can play with him later" Ratchet scoffed walking around the twins.

"Oh yeah, we know we just wanted to make sure he was alright" The twins chuckled following Ratchet down the hallway.

Bumblebee sighed as he heard the voices and footsteps fade down the hallway, Bumblebee knew his body weakened over the time he spent out, instead of resting like he should have, he pushed himself into a sitting position and slid down off his berth falling on his aft.

Bumblebee clicked and knew right away that was a bad idea, he was to tired and weak to run around now, this only being day 3 of recovery, he tried to pull himself up but did not succeed.

Bumblebee didn't know that Prowl was watching from his doorway and jumped when Prowl spoke.

"I think you need some help there" Prowl said walking up to, Bumblebee who sat on the ground.

/Yeah.../ Bumblebee gave a robotic sigh as he was lifted back onto his berth.

"You know you should be recharging, and not getting up to sneak past Ratchet, you need to recover" Prowl scolded, gently placing Bumblebee back on the berth.

/I know... but I don't like recharging and lying around, it's boring and not very helpful to you guys/ Bumblebee spilt his complaints to the officer.

"Bumblebee, you shouldn't be worrying about throwing yourself into the war effort, to be honest we shouldn't allow you into battle period, you are a fragile sparkling, and very vulnerable" Prowl shook his helm at the young scout the sat infront of him.

/I know I'm still a sparkling you don't have to remind me/ Bumblebee rolled his optics at the caring officer.

"Bumblebee what is the motive that keeps getting you hurt?" Prowl asked not expecting Bumblebee to no what motive ment.

/...I just wanna help end the war, like Opt/ Bumblebee sighed lying down staring at the ceiling.

Prowl sighed staring at the wall behind him, he knew Bumblebee wanted to be just like Optimus, being the son of the leader of the Autobots wasn't an easy task, being painted the main target for the decepticons, to many dangers for one small sparkling to be out and fighting a war.

"Couldn't you have chose to join the war when you got a little older then 2..." Prowl joked with the tiny sparkling, even though it wasn't really a joke.

/3!/ Bumblebee warbled.

"Ok 3 same thing, now get some rest, recovery is what you need" Prowl chuckled leaving the sparkling to recharge.

Midnight

Bumblebee voilently shot out of recharge, frantically looking around to see was in a pitch black room all alone, Bumblebee's fear inside of him was building up, he needed to know he was safe.

Arcee woke to a small stress in her spark, Arcee knew it wasnt any of her sisters she easily traced it back to her nephew, Arcee sighed tiredly got up and ended up walking down the dark empty hallways into a certain distressed sparklings room.

Bumblebee squeaked and let out a cry when a hand touched his back unexpectedly.

"Hey sweetie are you ok?" Arcee cooed softly as she walked into Bumblebee's line of sight.

/Cee, where Opt and Lita!/ Bumblebee cried jumping into Arcee's arms ignoring the searing pain from his leap.

"They are out working, they're fine Bee, what's the matter?" Arcee cooed rubbing the back of Bumblebee's helm.

/They were at Tyger pax, n Megtron took my voice, n then Opt n Lita try help me, and Megtron killed them!/ Bumblebee cried and coughed energon.

"Shh Bumblebee that's not going to happen, lets go find Ratchet to fix your throat" Arcee reassured as she walked to the med bay.

"The last time a femme came to with screaming sparkling was about three years ago, but this time it's the same sparkling, different femme" Ratchet said as he gesturred for Arcee to come in the med bay.

"Ha ha Ratchet, Bee's had a bad dream" Arcee said handing the sore crying sparkling to Ratchet.

"Give me a second" Ratchet said wiping Bumblebee's tears away.

Bumblebee easily calmed down as Ratchet soothed him into recharge with ease.

"So what did he tell you?" Ratchet asked turning to Arcee.

"Bumblebee was in Tyger pax after Megatron ripped out his voice and Optimus and Elita were there this time, Megatron slaughtered them infront of Bee and that's when he woke.

"Alright well the good news is Optimus and Elita are comming back tomorrow, they can talk with him about that" Ratchet sighed.

"Ok well that's good so what do we do with him tonight?" Arcee asked leaningbagainst a wall.

"I suggest you take him for the rest of tonight" Ratchet said handing the tired femme the sparkling.

Morning

"So he had this dream last night?" Optimus questioned the old medic that was curently adjusting Bumblebee's soon to be voice modulator.

"Yes and randomly waking, getting no recharge, which is expanding his recovery time" Ratchet shook his helm.

"How can we help with that?" Elita spoke from where she stood beside Optimus.

"I suggest keeping out of the field for a while even after he recovers ful..."

"Done!" Elita answered quickly with no second thoughts or opinions.

"Ok... good, and keep him with you at night, after all he is still at a very young age" Ratchet said looking to Optimus.

"We will" Optimus sighed, knowing he shouldn't have even had the thought of throwing him in training and into battle.


End file.
